


Cauldron Crones

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [28]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, the Bats aren't the only dramatic ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: It is time to pledge to the Oracle.  She sees all.  She knows all.





	Cauldron Crones

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Day 30

The room was dark, the only light coming from the eerie green glow of the cauldron in the middle of the room.    Two young women sat before the cauldron, watching it bubble and steam.  A third woman glided up to the cauldron, facing the younger two.

"It's time for you to take the pledge to be protectors of this city."  She paused, watching the girls' expressions.  When they only seemed eager, she continued.  "It is a dangerous job.  You will be hurt.  You may be killed.  You will live in the shadows and hide your identity.  You will remain unknown to everyone you help.

"This is not the place for glory.  At times, you'll be hated.  Most of the time, you will be feared.  You will work in unforgiving weather and at all hours of the night.  It is your job to keep the city and its people safe, no matter what."

The young blonde nodded, her face too bright for the serious expression she wore.  Even it seemed to hold a smile.  The brunette to her right just stared, her eyes alert and attentive, clearly hanging on every word.

"You won't be alone, however," the elder continued.  "You will have your companions, your partners, and, most importantly, you will have us.  The Oracle will always be there for you and will always be watching."

She picked up a goblet.  "If you drink on this pact, then it is sealed.  You will become part of the Oracle and the Oracle will be part of you.  Do you understand?"

The both nodded, too awestruck for speech.

She ladled in a cupful of the cauldron's liquid.  "Then we shall drink."

She took the first sip, then handed it to the blonde.  She took a moment to breathe in the warm steam from the cup, and then drank.  The third girl did not hesitate, and drank deeply.  When it returned to the older woman, she took another drink and set the goblet aside.

"It is done."

The lights came on.

"Can I just say that was fun?" Stephanie asked, grinning.  "Because that was really fun."

Barbara smiled.  "I thought it seemed appropriate for the time of year."

Cass looked into the cauldron.  "Can I have some more?"

Barbara brought out two more goblets.  "Help yourself.  We certainly won't run out."

"What is it, anyway?" Stephanie asked, filling her cup.  "It's really good."

"Mint tea with some food coloring," Barbara said.  "I thought it would give the right atmosphere.  And it's good for you."

"I'll say!"  Stephanie toasted them and took a long drink.

"Knock knock!" came a voice through the computer speakers.  Barbara moved back to her console to let their visitor in.  A moment later, Black Canary arrived bearing two large boxes of pizza.

"Anyone up for a pre-patrol pizza party?"

Cass smiled, and Stephanie cheered.

Dinah glanced over at the cauldron, one eyebrow raised.  "You didn't really do the 'Pledge to the Oracle' speech, did you?"

"I did," Barbara said, taking one of the boxes.  "And it was very serious."

Dinah laughed and kissed her.  "Why don't you tell me all about it?"

"We can't," Cass said.  "Top secret."

Stephanie shook her head.  "Yep!  We can't breathe a word of it to anyone."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to take the pledge myself."

Barbara laughed.  "I thought you'd already taken it."

Stephanie oohed and grabbed the other pizza box, scurrying Cass into the kitchen with her as Dinah leaned down to kiss Barbara again.

"Happy Halloween," Dinah said, nose to nose with Barbara.

"Happy Halloween," Barbara replied, before wrapping her arms around Dinah to pull her in for another kiss.


End file.
